Magic Supremacy
by Yue Hime
Summary: CCSHP Summary Sucks After Syaoran’s departure, Sakura stayed in contact with him. What will happen if she was invited to attend the same magical school in England, Hogwarts, with Syaoran? SS,ET Chapter 4 up!
1. Hogwarts' Letter,WHAT! Tomoyo also?

**Title: **Magic Supremacy

**Authoress:** Yue Hime

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **After Syaoran's departure, Sakura stayed in contact with him. What will happen if she was invited to attend the same magical school in England, Hogwarts, with Syaoran?

**A/N: **I know that I haven't updated my other stories, but I have writer blocks and you know that when we have an idea, it's better if we expressed it on papers… For Naruto and Harry Potter stories, I have started so it'll be only a matter of time till I'll post them… Though I have writer blocks on the Harry Potter one…

This is my first crossover. Card Captor Sakura/Harry Potter. I know that there are a lot of people doing this but I really like those crossovers and I think that there's still not enough! So I thought, why not trying to write my own? So that was the first thought.

Also, I do know that the title is really weird. I don't even know the relation with the story… But I just can't find a name so yeah… IF YOU HAVE ANY TITLE SUGGESTION, PLEASE TELL ME!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura. They are respectively the properties of J.K.Rowling and CLAMP.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Magic Supremacy

Chapter 1

Hogwarts' Letter, WHAT! Tomoyo Will Be There Also?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The birds were chipping winds were blowing. The sun shone beautifully, lighten the quiet neighbourhood of Tomoeda.

Ah the peace…

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a scream scared off the little birds and disturbed the scenery.

Or not.

"Baka Onii-san…" mumbled a beautiful girl. Her green emerald gem eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

Shaking her head, she got off her soaked bed and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

In the record of ten minutes, she emerged from the bathroom dressed. To finish, she brushed her beautiful and soft auburn locks of hair and attached them into a high ponytail. Two strands of hair fell on the each side of her face, framing it perfectly.

Ready to go, she went downstairs.

"Ohayo Otou-san!" she greeted her father who was sitting beside the table, buried in the newspapers with a big, bright smile.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Answered Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father, smiling from his newspapers.

"Hey Kaijuu." Teased Touya, Sakura's older brother. For his remake, he was rewarded with a kick from Sakura.

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" huffed Sakura.

"Owwwww!" wined Touya.

"Hmf, serve you right!" she crossed her arms around her chest and huffed.

Touya was about to retort but a knock on the window disturbed the family's normal moment.

Sakura raised her head to see what has caused that only to find an owl looking at them with a knowing and intelligent look in its eyes.

She opened the window and let the owl flew in. It stayed on Sakura's arm and rubbed cutely on her shoulder. Sakura returned to the table where breakfast laid untouched.

Setting the owl on the back of her chair, she looked curiously at it. The owl gave one of its legs to her and seemed to ask her to detached the message from its leg.

Curious, she reached and grabbed on it. It was a letter.

It was addressed to her.

"To Miss Sakura Avalon in the kitchen, ready to eat breakfast." She read. _'Hoeeee? How did they know I was ready to eat breakfast? Creepy… and what's with that name anyways? Isn't Avalon my English name?'_

"Come on Kaijuu! Open it already!" came her brother's annoying voice.

"Okay, okay! No need to press me! Sheesh. And I'm not a Kaijuu!"

Ignoring Touya's muffed laughs of her late answer of the 'Kaijuu' comment, she turned to letter and saw a golden colour seal who had the letter H surrounded by four animals: a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven. _'I wonder what's that?'_

Opened it up, she read it loudly:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Avalon, _

_Due to some mysterious circumstances of a barrier that deflected all magic from the outside, we weren't able to reach you with this letter when you were ten. Normally you'll be joining with people of your age, the 5th year, but due to the circumstances, you'll be joining with the 6th year of Magic School of Hogwarts. _

_Since you do not know the Wizard World, three students of the 6th year will help and guide you through the year and around. They are Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley. _

_Inside this envelope, you will find a list of equipments that you'll need for this school year._

_Please answer this mail via owl before July 31st. We wait impatiently for your answer._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Deputy Headmistress.

"What was that!" thought aloud Sakura while she wondered, _'Hogwarts… Why is that name familiar? Where did I heard of it?'_

"No sister of mine will go to that school! We don't even know if it's true or not!" said firmly Touya.

Sakura sighed, exasperated, "Touya, I'm your ONLY sister!"

"Well, I don't care! You're not going and that's final!" said Touya.

Fujitaka sighed, earning a suspicious look from his children.

"Dad…? Do you know this school?" asked Touya, narrowing his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I probably never told you but your mother gone to that school for years."

"But, didn't you married her when she was sixteen? And weren't you a teacher? Did you teach her when she was at Hogwarts?" asked an excited Sakura, a question after another.

"Yes, I didn't met her when she was sixteen and no I didn't teach at Hogwarts." Replied Fujitaka.

"But how?" Asked Touya.

"30 years ago, there was an evil Wizard," Paused Fujitaka, looking to his children who listen attentively to him, captivated. "He wanted to take over the world. Your grandfather didn't wanted Nadeshiko to be learning in such conditions so he switched her off of that school." Explained Fujitaka. "That was when she met me and fall in love."

"Then Sakura is NOT going! I don't want some crazy evil Wizard come after her!" said firmly Touya.

"NO! I wanna go! I don't care if there's an evil Wizard or something! I just remember that Syaoran is going to that school so I want to be there too! I want to see him!" whined Sakura.

"WHAT? THE GAKI IS THERE? YOU'RE DEFINITIVELY **NOT** GOING!" screamed Touya.

Sakura was about to reply with equally screaming but was stopped by Fujitaka.

"Now, now, children, no need to be childish. Sakura will go to Hogwarts—" Sakura screamed in joy, "Because her mother would certainly wanted it."

As Touya began to protest, Fujitaka continued,

"You will go with her Touya. It seemed this owl had another letter that was addressed to you." Said Fujitaka with a letter in hand.

"Give me that! Please dad!" pleaded Touya, tried to take the letter of Fujitaka's hand.

"I was about to give you Touya." Replied Fujitaka.

Touya opened his letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Avalon, _

_Due to some mysterious circumstances of a barrier that deflected all magic from the outside, we weren't able to reach you with this letter._

_We know that you have not really went to a magic school despise your unmistakable talents. However we are not here to ask you to come to our school. You'll be too old anyways. We are here to recruit you in our staff. It has appeared to us that you possessed great gifts of martial arts and we'd like to put your skills in use especially with the reborn of The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_Please reply via this owl before July 31st. We wait impatiently for your answer._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Deputy Headmistress.

"So? Are you going Touya?" asked Sakura.

"Of course Kaijuu," he winced in pain from the kick Sakura gave him, "After all, the Chinese Gaki is there."

"Syaoran is not a Gaki!"

"Ok, ok. Now stop fighting you two. And write an reply." Commanded Fujitaka.

Sakura and Touya did what he told them. Each took a paper and wrote that they will gladly accept the job/going to school.

Then, the telephone rang.

Fujitaka answered before giving to Sakura, mouthing the word 'Tomoyo'. Sakura blew a raspberry to her brother before picking the phone and answered.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking." She greeted.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Guess what? Guess what?" said an excited Tomoyo.

"Yeah?" asked Sakura

"I received a letter that told me that I had magic!" chipped Tomoyo before busting in joy.

"Uh, could it be the school's name is Hogwarts right?" Sakura asked, uncertain.

There were the sounds of Tomoyo's screams. Sakura cringed and unconsciously distanced the phone from her ear.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Um, I also received a letter."

Then, the screams returned. This time, Sakura resisted the big temptation of throwing the phone away from her.

"OHOHOHO! Now I can tape the KAWAII Sakura with KAWAII clothes, with KAWAII Syaoran/Sakura moments! And KAWAII…" she went and went into a long list of KAWAII Sakura something.

"Um, Tomoyo? Snap out of it please! Are you going there?" she asked, hoping that her friend will say yes.

"OF COURSE! I won't miss for all the gold in the world an extremely great opportunity of KAWAII Sakura!"

Sakura sweat dropped but happy none less that her friend will be there too.

"Cool! Moyo-chan? When are you going to buy the school supplies?" asked Sakura.

"Um… Come to my house and we'll see."

Sakura mouthed the question to her dad and received an affirmative nod. Despite that Tomoyo couldn't see her, Sakura smiled happily.

"Okay!" she replied with excitement. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"Do I need to send a limo to get you?" asked Tomoyo, worried.

"Nah, I'll be ok. I'll ask Onii-san to get me there." Answered Sakura, earning a scowl from Touya who mumbled in his breath: 'why do I have to get her there!'. But that rewarded him a kick on the leg by Sakura.

While Sakura chatted happily with Tomoyo on the phone, Touya couldn't help but to curse the God for giving him such a violent sister. (AN: well, we all know that he loves his sister very much…)

"Oki doki! See you Moyo-chan!" Sakura finished and turned the phone off.

Looking at her brother, she gestured to him that he needed to give her a ride.

Sighing, Touya complied.

He stuffed his rest of toast in his mouth and exited the room.

Sakura scowled at him but shrugged off as she trailed behind her brother.

"Ja ne Otou-san!" waving at her father, she sat behind Touya's motto and left.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

Arrived at Tomoyo's hou--, err, Mansion, Sakura stood in front of the gate.

"State your business." An unknown robotic voice commanded.

Sakura sweat dropped. It amazed her that the security was so intensely amplified even after so much time of going at Tomoyo's.

She cleared her throat and said, "Sakura Kinomoto, I'm here to see Tomoyo."

Then, the gate opened. The monotone voice replied, "Sakura-sama, identified. Have a good day."

Sakura waved at her brother who speeded and then entered Tomoyo's hou--, err, Mansion. She saw Tomoyo running to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Greeted Tomoyo, smiling.

"Hey Moyo-chan." Replied Sakura.

"Come on! Let's enter the house."

Sakura complied and trailed behind the leading Tomoyo.

As they entered, a maid came.

"Miss, there's a boy asking for you."

Tomoyo took the phone and answered.

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking."

"Daidouji-san, it's Erol." A silky voice answered.

"Oh, hello Hiiragazawa-san. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Call me Erol."

"Then you must call me Tomoyo. So what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I know that you have just received your letters of Hogwarts. I was wondering if you two wanted to come to my house in England. My cute little descendant will be there also but of course that will not be known by Sakura…"

Beside Tomoyo, Sakura backed up a bit seeing the stars in Tomoyo's eyes. She knew that whenever Tomoyo had stars in her eyes, it was NOT good.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!" Tomoyo crackled slightly. "Of course we'll accept your invitation! When?"

"I was thinking of tomorrow. This will give you chances of packing and informing your relatives and all. Since tomorrow is August 1st, we will have enough time to buy your supplies. So what do you think?"

"Alright! See you Erol." Said Tomoyo happily before hung up.

Giving the phone back to her maid, she told Sakura everything, except for the Syaoran part of course. OHOHOHOHO…

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

Sakura stayed all the morning in Tomoyo's mansion. In the afternoon, after eating at the Mansion, Tomoyo called her limo and gave Sakura a ride.

Arriving at home, Sakura quickly explained that she'd go to England tomorrow. Of course Touya immediately disagree and wanted to come with her but her father saved her by saying that she'll be staying in Erol's house so nothing could happen to her.

Leaving the still mumbling Touya in the living room, Sakura went upstairs to pack her things.

At 9 o'clock, she went to bed, with her luggage ready in the corner. She curled in a ball and dreamt of her Little Wolf without knowing that he dreamt of her as well.

-

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To be continued… 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, how about that? Is it too long for the first chapter? Normally I don't write as long as this but since this is a new story, and I would like to write more long, I thought that this length is okay… 2000 words or so. But what do you think? Should I leave this to be and write others in the same length as this or should I shorten my chapter and write as normally? Your pick.

Please REVIEW!

_Yours truly,_

_Yue Hime_


	2. England, Order Of The Star, Diagon Alley

**Title:** Magic Supremacy

**Authoress:** Yue Hime

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **After Syaoran's departure, Sakura stayed in contact with him. What will happen if she was invited to attend the same magical school in England, Hogwarts, with Syaoran?

**A/N:** See?I've updated soon right? I've started the chapter 3 but it'll be some time before I can actually post it seeing I didn't finished it yet…But I'm sad that there's not a lot of people reading my fic… Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura. They are respectively the properties of J.K.Rowling and CLAMP.

**Dedicated to: **_dbzgtfan2004, firebenderchaseyoung, lil cherry blossom wolf_ and _Marine Brother Shran_. My reviewers of first chapter. Thank you guys!

**-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Magic Supremacy

Chapter 2

England, Order Of The Star, First Time Visiting Diagon Alley!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

"Whaaaaaaaa… Finally!" said Sakura as she descended from the plane. She had been sick the whole time in the air. And Tomoyo's filming had done anything but help.

In fact, she's filming everywhere around her. Earning curious glances from people.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, isn't this awesome?" said Tomoyo as she continued to film.

"Moyo-chan…" whined Sakura.

Then, suddenly, Tomoyo stopped filming.

"Ne Sakura-chan, isn't this Erol?" she asked, pointing at a distanced figure in the big crowd of people.

"Sou ka?" asked Sakura. "Where?"

"There!"

Sakura looked around. Then, her eyes were set on Erol who waved at them. She smiled happily and led Tomoyo to him.

"Erol-kun!" greeted Sakura, excited.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." Erol replied with a little smile.

Tomoyo just nodded, too into her filming.

"Come on, let's go to my house." Led Erol.

They went outside, where a limo was waiting for them. The driver went outside of the limo and opened the doors for them. Thanking him with a nod, the three installed comfortable in the limo as it was driven off to Erol's house.

They were really silent during the lift.

Sakura was silent because she couldn't contain her excitement. Tomoyo was another matter: she was filming everything. And Erol was silent because--, well because he is Erol.

After 30 minutes or so, they had finally arrived at Erol's hou--, err, Mansion. It was HUGE! Big as Tomoyo's, no, bigger. They went through the same procedure of security as Tomoyo's.

As they entered the Mansion, Sakura was attacked by a black blur that plagued her on the floor and clung to her. It was Naruku.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"

"Hi Naruku."

"AWWWWWWWW! Sakura-chan is KAWAII as ever!" cooed Naruku.

Everyone sweat dropped, anime style. Then, Spinel came out of the library.

"Naruku, you should stop. You're killing Sakura-sama with your hugs." Spinel said.

"SUPPI!" yelled out Kero, flew out from Sakura's bag.

"I am Spinel NOT Suppi!" Spinel, or should I say Suppi retorted.

"SUPPI! CANDY!" yelled Naruku and Kero in unison as they chased Suppi around in the house, err, Mansion, trying to stuff candies and sweets in his poor mouth.

Erol acted as nothing was happening as he invited his guests in his personal study room

When everyone sat comfortably on the pushy, soft , he began to speak.

"To give you girls a background of Wizard World, you will be staying here. First of all, I need to tell you that in this current time, a very evil Wizard who was feared by people of all around the world."

"I know him!" said Sakura, "Otou-san told me about him. He's Voldymor right?"

"Uh…" Sweat dropped Erol. Voldemort was the most feared Wizard of all time, yet Sakura just modified his name like nothing… he felt laughs bubbled inside of him. If ever Voldemort knew what Sakura said, wouldn't he be dead just by anger? "Not quite, he's name is Voldemort. But most of the wizards fear this name so they call him You-Know-Who, or The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Sixteen years ago, he was vanquished. By a mere one year old boy."

"Hoeee?" asked Sakura, interrupting Erol's telling.

"Yes, a one year old boy name Harry Potter. The Adavra Kedavra curse didn't worked on him. Instead, it leaved him a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and repelled at Voldemort."

"Wow." Managed to say Tomoyo as she was so captivated to the tale to forget to film around her.

"2 years ago, Voldemort was resurrected by his minions with the blood of his enemy, Harry Potter. Last year, the Ministry of Magic had finally admitted that Voldemort was back, thus creating fear in the people. They have been trying to calm the population with no success."

He continued,

"Now, I want you two to read the books in my library to know all you can on the Wizard World. The reason is that I want to create a new Order against Dark Forces of Voldemort. Currently there are only me, Naruku, Spinel, Syaoran and Meiling. I hope that you two along with Yue and Ceroberos. And we'll recruit as much people we can in this Order."

"Of course we're in, right Moyo-chan?" said firmly Sakura.

"Of course Sakura-chan, Erol-kun." Replied Tomoyo.

"Great, now I must tell you that there is another Order against the Dark Forces. It's name is Order of the Pheonix, which was led by none of your future headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Unlike them who had been known in public, we'll be in secrecy, in the shadows. That'll leave us with more liberty and will give us more advantage."

He continued,

"Our information will come from the Ministry. I have cast a spell on the Ministry. If ever they have new information, our computer over there will store them in, giving us a most wonderful advantage." Said Erol as he pointed at the computers on the corner.

"Naruku and Spinel have been recruiting people and creatures. Most of the mythological creatures have agreed to help us, which is a very good thing. Currently, there have been 15 Magical Guardians, 11 fairies, 12 unicorns and 5 druids."

"Now, we only need a name for the Order, any suggestion?" asked Erol as he finished the explications.

"Order of the Cards?" suggested Tomoyo.

"Order of Clow?" asked Sakura.

Erol seemed to be thinking.

"How about Order of the Star?" said Yue, who was very quiet in his corner that the other occupants in this room seemed to forgot about him.

"I like this one!" squealed Tomoyo, excited. "It's Sakura-like and I LOVE Sakura-like KAWAIIness!"

Sakura simply sweat dropped while Yue just ignored Tomoyo and closed his eyes.

"So, are we decided yet? Is Order of the Star is alright for all of you?" asked Erol, making sure that no one objected.

"Yes." Said everyone in unison, except Tomoyo of course, who was filming her KAWAII Sakura as usual.

"Alright. Then, the Order's official name is now Order of the Star. We will now appoint the leader or leaders. I suggest that Sakura and I will be the Commander seeing we have most magic in us. As Sakura is the Supreme Sorceress and I am the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Syaoran and Meiling will be the second in command. Which means in circumstances, if Sakura and I aren't able to command, they will take over. And of course, Tomoyo will be the maker of our uniforms and Protection Leader. Protection Leader is the one who will design all protection items. Seeing Tomoyo's mother owns a Toy Company and there's a lot of new technology, I'm sure that Tomoyo knows a lot herself." Said Erol, "Is there any objection?"

"Syaoran and Meiling?" asked Sakura, interrupting the serious talk.

"Uhm, I forgot to tell you, my cute little descendants would be coming here in a week or so." Explained Erol as he exchanged a sly glance with Tomoyo who was sparked with mischief malice.

"Hoeeeee? Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan will come?" Asked Sakura, obvious to the glance exchange of Erol and Tomoyo, but noticed the sparkles of Tomoyo.

"Hai." Said Tomoyo.

"Hoeeeee? Moyo-chan you knew also?" asked Sakura, eyes widen.

"Yes… Anyway, back to the point." Said Tomoyo, trying to change the subject.

Sakura wanted to say something but was beat by Tomoyo who asked a question at Erol.

"No I don't think anybody will objected, but what about Sakura? Other than being the Leader, what will her do?" asked Tomoyo.

"She will also be our Top Spy Leader in Hogwarts. As you know, the headmaster of Hogwarts is the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meiling will do what does it takes to enter the Order and finds out their secrets, as well their information. Sakura will be the Leader of this mission of course and Syaoran will be the second in command."

"How could we infiltrate in their rank?" asked Tomoyo, "We are new students, wouldn't that blow our cover if we try to pry in their business?"

"You'll need to befriend with Harry Potter and his friends. They are really implicated in this Order business. This way, you'll be in the circle faster. Oh and you have to protect Harry Potter in the shadows. But, you MUSTN'T let him know who you are."

"But what about my brother? Could he come to our Order? He had recovered his powers and Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had invited him as the Martial Art teacher. Maybe he could infiltrate in their rank as a teacher. This should be easier than us doing it." Suggested Sakura.

"Good idea Sakura." Commented Erol, "then your mission will be of protecting Harry Potter. But of course, if you can, try to know more about Order of the Phoenix. But of course, that is more Touya's mission, if he agree to help us that is."

"I'm sure that Onii-san will help us!" said firmly Sakura.

"Good." Nodded Erol as he checked his watch, "now, it's 3:30pm, go to the library and start to read. The dinner will be starting at 5:00 o'clock."

"Hai!" said the two girls as they climbed the stairs and went to the room indicated by Erol.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

The next days, Sakura and Tomoyo spent their time in the library. Although Sakura wasn't someone who loves to read, the Wizard World fascinated her a lot.

While Tomoyo sighed at the 'unfashionable' ways of Wizard, Sakura buried her head in the books.

Sakura had also telephoned to Touya to ask him to join them. First, he forbidded Sakura to join but after learning that she had already joined, he changed his ideas. And of course knowing that Syaoran will be there made him change. He had agreed. It made Sakura really happy.

In a matter of 1 week, Sakura and Tomoyo had known almost everything in Erol's library. That was the theory part of course. The practical part wouldn't be possible currently. They didn't have their wands. Erol planned to go to Diagon Alley August 20th but wasn't really sure. He also had taught Sakura new spells. Sakura may be the Supreme Sorceress but her powers weren't all tamed. She still needed train to control them.

Today, Sakura was really excited; Syaoran and Meiling will come there! After four years of separation with the one she loves, she'll see him at last!

Smiling happily, she went downstairs. Then, she saw a pair of amber eyes.

Hypnotized-like, she stared at him. He was as handsome as always.

Tears trailed on her face and smacked on the ground, creating a BANG in this silent atmosphere.

In a movement, she rushed toward him and threw herself in his arms.

Syaoran caught her and held her close. He buried his nose in her beautiful and soft auburn hair and smelled her own, wonderful cherry blossom scent.

"Syaoran… Syaoran…" Sakura whispered in a muffed voice.

Syaoran didn't answered. In exchange, he squished her hard, showed her how much he had missed her.

They stayed like this for a seemly eternity, held each other close.

"KAWAII!" yelled out Tomoyo as she filmed their moments. "I'll call this, A Sakura/Syaoran Reunion!"

The ones concerned were blushing hard, earning a chuckle from Erol.

"My Cute Little Descendant hasn't blush in four years. He had been always a cold iceberg. Right My Cute Little Descendant?" chuckled once more, Erol explained.

"Shut up Hiiragazawa." Growled Syaoran.

"No will do, no will do My Cute Little Descendant." Said Erol, smirking, then left the room, leaving a fuming Syaoran.

"Daijoubu Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, seeing Syaoran's fuming face. Ah, the innocence of the youth…

"Hai, I'm alright." Replied Syaoran, looking at her with an adoring glance.

"KAWAII!" screamed Tomoyo, making the couple jump apart. "We need to go to Diagon Alley you two lovebirds!"

Both Sakura and Syaoran went red.

Wordless, they followed Tomoyo and then went in the limo. Erol was there, waiting for them. As they entered the limo, it started up and drove them in the Centertown of London, which the Diagon Alley was hiding from the Muggles, Non Wizard Folks.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

As they exited the dark , Erol led them in front of a wall. He took his wand out, and taped on several places.

Then, the Diagon Alley magically appeared. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at this new concept of magic with wide mouth.

Syaoran and Meiling who had been coming there for years didn't found any surprising.

Erol simply stood there, a mysterious smile on his face.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, get out of your stupor." He said as he shook the girls a bit.

The girls snapped out of their stupor and followed the Syaoran, Erol and Meiling.

Then, Erol stopped and said to Syaoran and Meiling,

"You guys go without us. I was thinking that maybe Tomoyo, Sakura could met Harry and his friends."

Syaoran and Meiling nodded and went in their way while Sakura, Tomoyo and Erol went to Gringotts (sp?).

Arrived there, Sakura saw a boy with raven hair; a boy with flaming red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair were in a conversation.

"Erol-kun? Who are they?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Them? You see, the black hair boy's name is Harry Potter, the red head is Ronald Weasley and that girl over there is Hermione Granger."

Sakura observed them, lost in thoughts. _'So they are the persons?'_

The girl seemed to notice her. Sakura saw her glance at her then saying something in a low voice to the boys beside her.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione. (Harry's POV mostly)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

"Harry, look there." Hermione said.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"That girl! She's with Hiiragazawa." She said, excited, "No one had ever be in a conversation with him before! He was one of the Princes of the school! Who is that girl?" she said with a little tint of jealousy.

Harry looked at the girl that Hermione was pointing at. God she was beautiful! Her seemly soft auburn locks framed her face perfectly. Harry felt his face heated up. He hasn't fell this way since his crush on Cho Chang. Is it just he or he felt attracted to Asian girls? He asked himself.

"I don't know, maybe she is one of the Transfer Students?" suggested Harry. "After all, Dumbledore did say that we have to help some Japanese Transfer Students."

"Hm, I still find her suspicious."

Harry sighed, he knew for past experiences that nothing could bring Hermione down with a matter like this. After all, she had a crush on Erol Hiiragazawa since he was transferred from Japan….

On second thought, he wasn't sure if it's Hiiragazawa. Hermione did say that the Chinese boy Li was cute… That was a scandal to Ron. A Griffondore and a Slytherin…? Harry chuckled softly. Hermione didn't really have any luck… Li is the cold heart iceberg Prince of the School. Why did he wanted everybody call him Li is another mystery…

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

End of Harry's POV

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

"LOOK! They are coming in our way!" squeaked Hermione, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

As the two girls and Hiiragazawa closed in, Ron piped out an exclamation.

"God that auburn hair girl is hot!" he said dreamily as Hermione looked disgusted at him, rolling her eyes. "On second thought, that girl beside her with that bluish black hair isn't bad neither…"

Hermione huffed, arms crossed around her chest.

"Potter-san, Granger-san, Weasley-san." Greeted Hiiragazawa. "I wanted to introduce to you two friends of mine who are transferring in Hogwarts; Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. I suppose that you three will show them the ways in the castle?"

Sakura and Tomoyo bowed and said,

"Hey Potter-san, Granger-san and Weasley-san!" they greeted happily.

"Call us Harry, Ron and Hermione." Said Ron, with a red face which the colour matched exactly his hair.

"Alright then, Harry-san, Hermione-san and Ron-san." Echoed the two girls.

"Now the presentations are over, I suppose you three are there for the gold to shop?" asked Erol. "We are going to retrieve some money also."

"That's right. Maybe you could come with us?" asked Harry.

Hermione still hadn't say a word.

"Of course." Smiled Erol, as Hermione sighed dreamily.

Sakura elbowed Tomoyo and said to her in Japanese with a low voice,

"Moyo-chan? Why does Hermione-san sighed dreamily when Erol-kun said yes?" she asked innocently.

"I think that Hermione had a crush on Erol-kun…" Tomoyo replied, quietly.

"Oh…" was Sakura's confused answer.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it's complicate."

"Okay! Let's go shall we?" said Sakura happily, switched to English.

"Alright then Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Potter-san, Granger-san and Weasley-san. Let's go." said Erol as he led them to the nearest goblin.

"Hello, we want to go to our vaults." Erol said politely.

"Do you have your keys?" asked the goblin, emotionless.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tomoyo gave him their key as Erol answered.

"Yes." Said Erol as he motioned Sakura to come over and whispered to her, "Show him your Staff Key."

He showed the goblin his Staff Key and Sakura did the same. The goblin's eyes widen to huge saucers. He bowed deeply and with great respect before calling an important looking goblin. He said something to the other one in the goblin language. That goblin had the same reaction as the previous one. He bowed also deeply in front of Erol and Sakura.

"Please follow me." Said the goblin.

They followed the goblin to a little car. They traveled for several minutes. They turned right, left, then finally arrived at Harry Potter's, vault 345. It contained a lot of money as well of some belongings of Harry's parents.

Harry went to retrieve some gold with a bag.

Then, they went to Hermione's, vault 755. Because she was a muggle-born witch, in her vault, there's only money, nothing else.

After, they arrived at Ron's, vault 458. As the door opened, Ron was red like his flaming hair. He rushed in the vault and took a bag to stuff some gold in it. Though we couldn't see how much, we could still judge that wasn't a lot.

As they arrived at Tomoyo's, vault 645, she went in and found out, beside gold, some belongings of her mother when she was at the school along with Sakura's mother's things. In fact, this vault was Nadeshiko and Sonomi's united vault.

Finally arriving at Erol's, vault 3. It was the vault Clow had prepared for his reincarnation. Ignoring the incredulous looks he received from the Golden Trio because of the number of his vault, Erol made his way to the door. It was more like a gate of a mansion than a door in reality.

There was the symbol of Clow on the door. A sun and a moon. The goblin inserted one of his fingers in a little hole on the left. Then, Erol used his Staff Key and inserted it in the middle of the sun. The door opened. The Golden Trio gasped. There were huge mountains of gold. On the walls, there were paintings of a man with round glasses and a low ponytail. Needless say the vault is incredible!

Erol chuckled. _'Wait till they see Sakura's vault.'_

After Erol finished stuff gold in his bag, they went to Sakura's vault.

Arrived at hers, the vault 1, Sakura stepped out of the little car and stood in front of the door. Like Erol's, the door was HUGE! On the left, there was a moon, on the right; a sun and in the middle; a star. The goblin stepped aside. Instinctively, Sakura clung on her Staff Key. As it seemed, a voice told her to insert the Staff Key in the hole on the right and her Lock Card on the left.

She did as the Voice said. Then, the door opened. This time, the Golden Trio couldn't help but to have their jaws wide open. The mountains of gold in there were HUGE! The walls were painted with several shades of pink, from the palest to the darkest. Several paintings were also hanging on the walls.

In the middle of vault, a letter and an egg was seen. Curious, Sakura reached the egg and caressed it. To her surprise, she found out that the egg contained a phoenix. It was beautiful. It was silver with pink reflection. On each tips of its tails, we could see a shiny little golden star.

Sakura took the letter and read,

_To my dearest Daughter,_

_This is the phoenix that has been waiting for you for centuries. Her name is Xing. Meaning star in Chinese. She'll be your companion for life, as you will be bound with her. You will able to communicate with her at all time._

_I apologize for the inconveniences that you must face when you faced my half reincarnation. But as you know, it was necessary that you mastered the Cards and become the true Card Mistress. _

_This vault and everything in it is yours. Use them wisely. I'm sure you will. _

_In this vault, there's two others things for you. One of them is a Necklace that will help you. I won't be saying more. It's up to you to finds out. The other one is a Card Holder. It has invisibility charm on it. It will also bound with you so no one but you can take it off. Wear it with you all the time. Never take it off. There's also another charm on it, but like I said, finds out yourself!_

_I'll be always with you,_

_Your father,_

_Clow Reed._

Sakura looked beside where the letter rested, she found the Card Holder Clow had mentioned and the Necklace. She picked the Necklace up and wore it around her neck. Then, making sure that the Golden Trio wasn't looking at her, she slipped her Cards in the Card Holder. As soon the Cards were in it, it became invisible to others, except to her of course. She installed it around her waist and exited the vault after grabbing some gold in her bag.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

They stepped out of Gringotts.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, you still haven't got your wands. Let's go to Mr. Olivander's **(sp?)** wand shop." Said Erol. "Want to come with us Potter-san, Granger-san and Weasley-san?"

"Sure." The Golden Trio replied.

On the way to Olivander's **(sp?)** wand shop, Sakura, Tomoyo and Hermione was chatting happily. It seemed Hermione didn't have a crush on Erol, only she felt attracted by him. Maybe of his mysterious smile…

"I was attracted by his smile also the first time I saw him…" admitted Sakura.

"And Syaoran-kun was so jealous! OHOHOHO!" said Tomoyo, laughed like a maniac in the end.

Hermione looked at her in wonder. _"Could it be the same Syaoran? Nah, it couldn't, the Ice Prince of the school is a really iceberg…'_

They chatted the whole way.

Arrived at Olivander's **(sp?)** wand shop, they were greeted by Mr. Olivander's **(sp?)** mysterious voice.

"Ah… Sakura Avalon… I've been waiting for you…"

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_To be continued…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

Well, this chapter is longer than the first one… is it all right? I have written almost 4,000 words! An achievement for me! You know, I always wrote like 1,000 words, but last chapter I have like 2,000 words, this chapter I've passed it greatly!

I know that this story hasn't really speeded up but I wanted like this… I wanted to write in details… I mean, there are a lot of stories where they just skip a lot of things… But I wanted to make in details… do you find this boring? Well, I kind of like the narration of the story… but tell me if you liked it or not okay? It'll help me improve! Really!

So please REVIEW!

_Yours truly,_

_Yue Hime_


	3. Powerful Wands, First Mission of Order

**Title:** Magic Supremacy

**Authoress:** Yue Hime

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **After Syaoran's departure, Sakura stayed in contact with him. What will happen if she was invited to attend the same magical school in England, Hogwarts, with Syaoran?

**A/N: **I'm good am I? I updated! How about that? Lol Anyways, thanks for the people who reviewed… though it's still not a lot but I got 200 hits or more… I guess I should be happy… Though my Naruto fan fiction had more than 4,000 hits but anyways… Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura. They are respectively the properties of J.K. Rowling and CLAMP.

**_This chapter is pre-read, beta'd by Marine Brother Shran_**

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Magic Supremacy

Chapter 3

Powerful Wands, First Mission of Order of the Star

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

"Ah… Sakura Avalon… I've been waiting for you…" said Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker. He gestured for Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and the Golden Trio to enter his shop. As they entered the shop, Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but gasp in wonder at all the shelves of wands. Littering the shelves behind his desk were boxes upon boxes that held various wands. They could see red wands, black wands, green, even silver wands, jutting out from the old boxes that held their magical powers within.

"Come, come," said Mr. Ollivander, gesturing them to come in deeper. "Let me give you the wand that was designed just for you…" He went in the back and began rummaging through his collection of wands as he pulled out a box. It was cherry blossom pink, with a golden star surrounded by a sun and moon. He quickly walked up to Sakura as he held out the box, which she slowly accepted. Everyone waited in apprehension as they waited for her to open the box. They all gasped in awe at the sight of her wand.

The wand was amazing! It was the palest pink ever that it looked pure white. It was more of a silvery with a pink reflection, giving the impression that the wand was transparent with mist enveloping inside. On the base where she would hold the wand, was her symbol, of the star, the sun and the moon.

"This was designed years ago, at the command of the Great One. He was a seer, so he knew when the person destined for this wand would come. It seemed that you are the one Miss. Avalon… Use this wand well. No, I'm sure you will…" said Mr. Ollivander before he continued. "This wand is made of Sakura Willow, with one hair of Yue, the Guardian of the Moon, and one hair of Cerberus, the Guardian of the Sun as its heart. It has also been dipped in Star Dust, Moon Dust and Sun Dust. Finally it was soaked in Unicorn's blood freely given. To be precise, this is one holy powerful wand!" The Golden Trio was stunned. To Tomoyo and Eriol, that wasn't really surprising. Seeing she was the Cards Mistress after all. However the design of the wand still left them in awe.

"Wow," Harry managed to say. "Then you must be very powerful to wield that wand."

Sakura blushed. "Uh…"

"It's Tomoyo-chan's turn," Eriol quickly said, saving Sakura from having to reveal herself. Tomoyo nodded as she advanced towards the old man.

"What's your wand wielding hand?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Um, I'm right handed." She replied shortly after thinking.

"Hmm … let me think, let me think," he muttered as he rummaged through some random wands. "Ah ha, here's one that I believe may work." He pulled out a box, and walked up to Tomoyo as he opened up the box.

"It's an 11 inch, Dragon string, made of Willow tree, very good for transfiguration." said Ollivander, as Tomoyo picked up the wand. Tomoyo gave it wave when the window exploded.

"No, no, no, no, no," he muttered as he snatched the wand back and tossed it and the box aside. He went back towards his shelves of wands and produced another one.

"Here, let's try this one shall we?" After several tries, Tomoyo still hadn't found the perfect wand.

"Ooh, a difficult customer!" he muttered as he looked at her carefully. "No fear, I will find the perfect wand for you!" Ollivander was excited. Although they thought he was being extremely observant. He ran back into the back of the room once more, and rummaged through a pile in the far back for a few minutes before he let out a triumphant yell. He went back up to Tomoyo, and handed her the wand.

"Here, try this. 11 inch made of Plum Tree, a phoenix feather as its heart and soaked in Unicorn's freely given blood; a wand that has power." Tomoyo received the wand with excitement. It was beautiful. It was amethyst colour, just like her eyes. She gently ran her fingers over the wand, feeling the silky smooth texture. She had never felt anything like it. Not even the clothes she wore could match it. It had a cool feeling to it, yet it felt welcoming. She swirled it a little, as a warm sensation travelled in her body. Some birds of the same colour appeared in the air, flying around, leaving trails of silvery glitters.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ollivander exclaimed, clapping his hands. "This wand is perfect for you!" Tomoyo let out a whoop in glee, as Sakura, Eriol, Harry and Ron gave their opinions of what they saw. Sakura and Tomoyo paid the wands before heading to the others shops to buy their others supplies for the year.

They went to Florish and Blotts to buy their books for the year. In addition, Tomoyo bought a book named Hogwarts, A History while Hermione bought a big book while explaining to her friends that she wanted to have a light lecture before she slept.

Next, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion for their uniforms. While they were trying their robes, Tomoyo complained that this was really unfashionable. She also asked Sakura if she could modify the robes to fit her liking. Being a nice girl Sakura was, she accepted. She knew that Tomoyo's really crazy about fashion and she would be a victim of Tomoyo's wrath if she didn't accept. Afterwards, they went to different shops to finish their shopping.

After biding others goodbye, they went to different locations. While Harry, Hermione and Ron were returning to the Burrow, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol went to meet Syaoran and Mei Ling before returning at Eriol's mansion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Eriol explained to everybody of their first mission.

"Your first mission will be going to the Ministry," he explained. "We need some new information on the Order of the Phoenix."

"But Eriol-kun, didn't you say that every information they have are stored in the computers?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, I did say that. But now it's not the same thing. The information on Order of the Phoenix is classified. Normal infiltrations cannot succeed. So, I need you to go get them," Eriol explained.

"So, who's going?" asked Syaoran.

Eriol smiled mysteriously. "You and the girls shall be going on this mission." He pointed towards the four of them to emphasize his point.

"The matters of Order of the Phoenix are in the most guarded place, the Department of Mystery. It is kept in Hall of the Doors. The plan is that you all disguised as businesspersons. Under the company of ChocoFrogs, seeing I have some contacts with the heads of the company. While Tomoyo will be the spokesperson, Mei Ling, Syaoran and Sakura will go and get the information." He explained the plan. "Are there any questions?" asked Eriol as he finished.

"No." replied Syaoran.

"Alright then, good luck guys!" finished Eriol cheerfully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Ling arrived at the Ministry. They entered the cabinet of phone and dilated the numbers of entrance that they got from the Ministry' primary files: 6-2-4-4-2.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business," a monotone voice of a woman echoed in the little cabinet.

"Mr James Bond, Ms Madison Daijou, Ms Cherry Hua and Ms Mei Bond, on behalf of ChocoFrog, here to negotiate with the Ministry of Magic," said Tomoyo between laughs at the wonderful making of Syaoran's name, James Bond, while the one in concern just growled and glared at her. Tomoyo feigned like nothing happened but failed miserably at Syaoran's furious glare. Everybody laughed as they exited the cabinet of phone after they received the badges which was incrusted their made out names and businesses. Even Sakura, who felt bad to her boyfriend's embarrassing situation, couldn't help but to giggle.

"Alright then people, let's move!" commanded Mei Ling seeing the Leader of this Mission, Syaoran, was still fuming at Tomoyo's, err--, 'innocent' joke. The crew of this mission all nodded before they went into separated ways. Tomoyo was heading for the Bureau of Business while Mei Ling, Syaoran and Sakura went to their real destination, the Department of Mystery.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Having arrived at the Bureau of Business, Tomoyo entered it and saw a man of mid thirty sat behind the table. Walking closer, she greeted while stating out her business, false of course.

"Hello. Mr Wering I assume? I'm Madison Daijou from the Company ChocoFrogs. We would like to sign a contract with you for further years."

"Oh, Ms Daijou, We have been waiting for you. Please. Have a sit," said Mr Wering.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo replied politely, while sitting gracefully on the comfortable chair.

"Here, please sign this. It's the contract," said Mr Wering, giving Tomoyo a pen and the contract. Tomoyo took the contract and read it carefully, trying to look like a real businesswoman. Thankfully, having a mother as a businesswoman had its epic! She tried to read the more slowly ever to give time to Syaoran, Sakura and Mei Ling to finish their part of the Mission.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arrived at the Department of Mystery, Mei Ling separated from Sakura and Syaoran and went to the Magic Source of the Ministry, which was just beside the Department. Making sure that no one was noticing her, she slipped her in the room.

It was pitch black with a small ball of light. Others may think this was only a little magic show, but Mei Ling knew better. It was the source of all Ministry's Function Magic.

Gathering a little ball of flame energy in her right hand, she let it fly towards the Source. The two powers struggled for some time before everything was shut down. Mei Ling may be not a Sorceress; she still had the blood of the Li's, descendant from none of the Great Clow Reed. She slipped herself out of the door, hoping that no one would notice her.

Her part of mission was over. While all the guards and employees of the Ministry will be heading in this way, she had given Sakura and Syaoran the perfect opportunity to enter the Hall of the Doors. She just hoped that they didn't fail their parts of the job…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura and Syaoran arrived in the Hall of the Doors when the sensed the Source's magic had faded. Seeing their chance, Sakura began to search for the files in question. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The Magic she felt in every part of this Department was incredible! Even after the shut down of the Source, the Magic the place created was by far greater. It was be due to the many items stored in the Department. She as she searched through the Halls, she found herself bombarded by many fascinating and incredible material, which she longed to find out more about in the future. Finally after a few minutes of searching, she found a spark of Phoenix Magic. She felt warm in its presence. The magic it exuded felt pure.

"There!" she pointed while leading Syaoran to the location. Having arrived at the door that held the files, Sakura Syaoran glanced at one another. She nodded understanding and took the Lock Card out of her Cards Holder. She inserted the Card in the little hole and the Door snapped open.

As they entered the room, Sakura gasped as she looked in awe. The room was paint in gold, decorated with various images and files from prior actions taken by the order. On the wall across from the door, a phoenix was painted on the wall. The image was painted so vividly that it looked real.

"Sakura snap out of it! We need to get the files!" said Syaoran, gently but urging.

"Oh right!" she replied.

Getting her Key out, she chanted, "The Key which hides the powers of the Stars! Show your true form before me!

I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" Her pink staff appeared in a great flash of light. Quickly opening up her special deck book, she pulled out The Move and used it to make the files appearing in front of her.

"Here!" she said in victory while using a new card she had created, The Teleport, to send the files back to the headquarters.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Syaoran hissed, seeing that their mission was accomplished. Sakura nodded and ran behind Syaoran. However before they got far, a wave of Magic surrounded them. The Source had returned! Soon, footsteps were heard. They didn't have enough time to escape!

An idea popped into Sakura's head as she used the Create Card to change her outfit to something that looked really alike to the outfits Tomoyo made for her during her Card Captor days. She changed also Syaoran in an outfit similar with hers, only in green, which was only because it reacted to his aura. She also materialized 2 veils that matched the colours of their outfits, masking their faces. Once done, she returned her staff to its original Key form. Not a moment too soon, wizards stormed into entered the Department.

"Freeze!" said a wizard, as he took point. Syaoran changed his sword pendant into its jian form as he took up a stance that scream 'Don't come closer!' While the most experienced ones didn't moved an inch, a wizard who was obviously new, raised his wand and shot a stunning spell at Sakura. That served only to set off Syaoran. Nobody attacked Sakura without passing him first! He stood in front of Sakura and reflected the curse back to the one who cast it.

It seemed that the sign of his resistance was the signal for the Aurors to attack. Syaoran deflected one curse back to another. However he could only deflect so much before he began to tire. Even he had his limits. He could easily use his Sutras to kill or stun them all. However that would show how powerful he was and he wasn't going to reveal himself at this time. Sakura was thinking the same thing. She knew that if they didn't go soon, they'd be in trouble.

Hiding behind Syaoran, she quickly brought out her staff as she once again procured The Teleport, while at the same time, she pulled out The Erase. She stepped out from behind Syaoran and tossed her cards in the air.

"Teleport, take me and Syaoran back to Eriol's mansion. Erase, erase the memory every wizard in the Ministry of what has happened since the Source reactivate!" A bright while light surrounded the pair as every pairs of eyes were on them. In a powerful blast that needed to shield the eyes, Sakura and Syaoran disappeared.

"WHAAAT the … WHERE ARE THEY?" yelled out an Auror while the rest looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the pair that had once before stood there before disappearing. Then, their eyes all went glassy. The encounter was entirely forgotten to them, along with every other person currently present in the Ministry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The light pulsed once again as two figures collapsed onto the floor. Syaoran quickly got up as he helped Sakura to stand up.

"Sakura, are you all right?" asked Syaoran, concern weaved in his voice. After all, she did cast her spells, while taking a huge gamble by using her staff and cards.

"Hai," she replied. "Are you?"

"Hai, I'm just a little tired from all those attacks," he replied. The door suddenly slammed open, as a concern Tomoyo walked in, with Mei Ling and Eriol behind her.

"Daijoubu Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo worriedly asked, hugging her friend.

"Hai, I'm fine." Sakura replied for the second time as she hugged her back.

Meilin suddenly got up into Syaoran's face as she yelled, "LI XIAO LANG! HOW COULD YOU LET SAKURA-CHAN IN DANGER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!" People looked at her worriedly. She was very angry, and she was not one to be messed with when angry. While everybody was wincing in sympathy, nobody could stand an extremely angry Mei Ling. Not even Sakura.

"Ano … Meilin-chan… Syaoran protected me…" Sakura pointed out, somewhat unsure if it would appease the fire-eyed girl.

"Really?" Meilin sweetly asked before glaring angrily at her cousin again.

"Hai" Sakura nervously replied, as sweat started to form. She did not exactly want Syaoran to be hurt by Meilin.

"Hmpf. Then you're off the hook now Syaoran… BUT DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT I'LL LET YOU FOR A SECOND TIME!" she yelled at Syaoran before huffing and left the room. Everyone looked at her with a scared expression for a moment before they all left for their respective rooms.

**-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To be continued…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

Is this okay? It's shorter than the second chap but hey! I was in a rush to get this done to please my faithful reviewers! Lol

Thanks to my new pre-reader, Beta, **Marine Brother Shran. **Without her, my fan fiction will be extremely bad… If you have ever read my first draft before emailed it to her, believe me, that sucked! Anyways, thank you!

Please leave me a comment!

_Sincerely yours,_

_Yue Hime_


	4. Platform 9¾,In The Train,DRACO?,Hogwarts

**Title:** Magic Supremacy

**Authoress:** Yue Hime

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **After Syaoran's departure, Sakura stayed in contact with him. What will happen if she was invited to attend the same magical school in England, Hogwarts, with Syaoran?

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait… I finished this chapter long ago but I wanted to post it after getting it beta'd… But since I got no answered, I'll post it now and replace it after okay? Thank you for understanding and enjoy this chapter…!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura. They are respectively the properties of J.K.Rowling and CLAMP.

**_This chapter hadn't been beta'd. I'll replace the chapter once corrected..._**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Magic Supremacy

Chapter 4

Platform 9 ¾, In The Train, DRACO, Hogwarts

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day they have all been waiting for had finally arrived. Today, they were going to Hogwarts!

Currently, they were standing on the Platform, trying to know where stood the Platform 9 ¾.

"Platform 9 ¾? I don't see a ¾!" asked Sakura as she looked from the 9 to the 10.

"Come Sakura-chan. Here." Led Erol.

"But it's just a wall." Said Tomoyo.

"It's just a barrier that hid the platform from the Muggles." Explained Erol.

The girls nodded and went after Syaora, Meiling and Erol.

Sakura felt a strange sensation when she walked in the wall. It was like some kind of liquid that had a cool feeling but very refreshing.

Arrived, she looked at the train.

"Wow" she couldn't help but to be awe.

She looked at Tomoyo, she had the same expression on her face and she was filming again.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Moyo-chan, isn't this awesome?" she asked, excited.

"Yup"

"Come on girls. Let's get in the train." Erol said.

Syaoran walked to Sakura.

"Sakura, I won't be sitting with you guys. Meiling either. I need to go to the prefect wagon and I want to give the whole school a surprise when we, Meiling and I, greet you in Hogwarts." Said Syaoran maliciously.

"Hoe? All right…. See you at Hogwarts!" said Sakura a little sadly before kissing him on the cheek.

"Just the cheek? I'll make you do much more than that arrived at school." Said Syaoran before kissing her on the lips, after making sure people aren't looking at them.

He let her go and went to the Prefect Wagon with Meiling after saying good-bye at Sakura, Tomoyo and a glare at Erol.

"Let's go girls to find a compartment." Said Erol.

"Hai!" the girls replied.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

"Ah… Finally!" said Sakura while sinking in the comfortable chair of a compartment.

They have been trying to get a compartment for a long time, but they weren't lucky; every others compartments were filled with people so they had to search for a new one.

"Sakura-chan is sooooo KAWAII when she was tired!" yelled out Tomoyo while filming Sakura with her camera.

The door opened. Hermione, Harry and Ron entered. Seeing the three people in this compartment, Hermione asked Sakura and company their permission.

"Hey guys! Can we sit there because other compartments are all filled?" she asked.

"Sure." Answered the Asian.

"What's up?" asked Ron while he was eating sweets.

"Nothing—" the door slammed open, revealing Dracon Malfoy. He looked at the Golden Trio in disgust.

"What do we have here…?" he sneered out in disgust. Then, his eyes trailed to the two girls sitting beside Erol and the Golden Trio, his eyes widen considerably.

"DRACO!" yelled out the two Asian girls as they flew to hug him, only to have him tackled on the ground.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" Draco asked, stunned, almost forgetting that he was laying on the floor, with two girls sitting on top of him.

"Sakura, Tomoyo?" asked a bewildered Hermione, "You know Malfoy?"

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged a questioning glance before Tomoyo answered, "Of course, he's our cousin!"

Seeing the Golden Trio, as well of Erol's stunning glance, Sakura glided her head and asked innocently, "You know Draco?"

The Golden Trio gaped at her.

"B-b-b-but h-he's a Malfoy!" stuttered Ron, unbelieving his eyes that those cute, gentle, nice girls were related to Malfoy.

"What? What's wrong being a Malfoy?" asked innocently Sakura, not understand why Ron would make such a big deal for being a Malfoy.

"Err." Unable to say nothing, Ron stuttered.

Hermione went to his rescue, "well, you see, Malfoy has been really bad those years to us Griffondores and Ron just hate him." She said plainly.

Sakura looked at Draco eyes widen. "Draco? Was you really bad?" she asked sadly.

"Yes- I mean NO Sakura-chan! Well, I hate Griffondores that's true but…" Draco panicked as he saw the quivered lips of Sakura who was on verge of crying. "OH NO! DON'T CRY! Touya's going to kill me for this…" He whispered in fear under his breath as he tried to calm the now crying Sakura but with no success.

"Draco…?" asked Tomoyo as she tried to calm Sakura.

As if a warning was heard, Draco curved in fear. "Ah great! Now Tomoyo will kill me…" he mumbled in his breath.

While Tomoyo was calming the sad Sakura, the Golden Trio watched Draco with wide eyes.

"Uh Malfoy?" asked Ron a little tentatively. "Are you really their cousin?"

"Yeah. I'm related to them through my dad. More of a distant cousin actually." He explained.

"Why is Sakura sad?" asked Hermione. "I mean, I do understand that she is sad that her cousin is not nice or something like that, but what I don't understand is why she reacted like that."

"Because we were really close to Draco before he went to Hogwarts. We were kind of best friends. And about why Sakura reacted badly, because one, Draco was really close to her, two, she's a sensitive girl so she can feel more emotions than normal people. You could say that she's some kind of Empath. She could feel the hatred coming for you guys, especially him," pointed Tomoyo on Ron, "so she felt sad that her cousin was hated by her new friends."

Ron blushed in embarrassment. It was his fault that Sakura cried.

Erol decided to step in.

'_Sakura-chan. Don't cry please._ _I think Malfoy is regretting his doings now. Ron will stop his hatred waves I'm certain now that Tomoyo told them your Empathy gifts.' _Erol said to her telepathically.

Sakura dried her tears.

"Sakura-chan! I'm sorry… I-I'll try to stop hating the Griffondors. But please don't think that I'll like them!" Draco said.

"Then if I'm in Griffondore like Mother, are you going to despise me also?" asked Sakura.

"NO! Of course not! You're my little cousin. Why would I do that?" consoled Draco, earning a beautiful smile from Sakura.

"Come on Draco! Will you sit with us? Pretty please?" asked Sakura, giving Draco her cute puppy eyes that he couldn't ever refuse.

Turning her head to the Golden Trio, she asked. "Please?"

"Of course, I guess..." said Hermione before looking at Harry uncertainly.

Harry nodded.

"Come on Draco!" squealed Sakura happily as she dragged Draco by his left arm to sit beside her and Tomoyo.

Draco complied, still not wanting to be near the Golden Trio. Sakura took no notice of his grumpy attitude; she was in fact talking merrily with Tomoyo.

The time passed quite of quickly. Draco and the Golden Trio changed it seemed in this short time. They were no longer snapping each other's heads off and they could entertain some civil conversations, to much happiness Sakura and Tomoyo felt when they discovered this.

They arrived finally at Hogwarts' grounds. Getting out of the train, they were greeted by the Thestrals **(sp?) **and the carriages.

"Why do those horses look so dead?" asked Sakura as she shivered.

"You can see them?" asked Harry, bewilded. "They are the Thestrals. Only those who have seen death with their own eyes can see them."

Sakura looked at the Thestrals with big eyes. She hadn't expected an answer like that.

"Come on Sakura, let's get into one of the carriage." Said Tomoyo while dragging Sakura, who was lost in thoughts behind her.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Draco went toggether into one carriage. The Golden Trio was toggether but Ron wanted to come with the girls, especially Sakura, but failed to creept in since Malfoy was with them. Grumpily, he went to the carriage with Harry and Hermione.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

"HOEE? That's so majestic!" exclamed Sakura, bewilded at the beautiful sight of Hogwarts Castle.

"Calm yourself Sakura-chan. You're going to be here for the whole year. It's not big deal anyways." Said Draco boredly.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO… I will title this film as 'Sakura's KAWAII First Year At Hogwarts'…" said Tomoyo, laughing crazily as the other students looked at her weirdly. "I will have more people to introduce the Greatest Wonders of Sakura-chan!" with starry eyes, she continued.

"Moyo-chan…? I think we should go…" said Sakura tentatively, gesturing the coming of Professor McGonagall. "She's coming at us. Maybe we are need somewhere?"

"Miss Avalon, Miss Daidouji I presume?" Professor McGonagall asked while gesturing them to follow her.

"Hai!" the girls said while following the Professor. "See you guys." They said to the boys.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

They arrived before the Gargoyl **(sp?)** in front of Professor Dumbledore's study. Sakura and Tomoyo gazed at the Gargoyl in astonements. It was impressive! The Professor McGonagall said the password and the Gargoyl jumped aside and a stairway appeared before them.

As they arrived at the Headmaster's office, an old man with silvery bear and long hair went to greet them.

"Ah… Ms Avalon and Ms Daidouji isn't it?" he asked, smiled with somekind of twinkles in his crystal blue eyes.

"Hai!" replied the girls before noticing they were talking in Japanese.

"I mean yes!" corrected Sakura in english.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, I know some Japanese in my long years of living…"

They fell into the silence for seconds before Sakura asked Dumbledore the question her and Tomoyo were having in them for some while…

"Ano Professor?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Do you want Limon Drop?" asked Professor Dumbledore with the same twinkle in his eyes. "They are really good!"

"No thank you, I want to ask you a question if you don't mind…" started Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Dumbledore before picking up one candy and threw it in his mouth and savoured it. "You sure you don't want a Limon Drop?"

Sakura sweatdropped, ignored him and asked her question, "Ano Professor, why did you call us in your office?"

"Ah… Good question… Why I wonder…" seemed to think Dumbledore.

Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but to sweatdrop and looked at him weirdly. They wondered if the Headmaster was sane…

Dumbledore chuckled, he loved to play with new students, making them wonder if he was sane… It was amusing to see their faces but now, time to get serious…

"I wanted to talk with you girls." He started. "As you know, we didn't succeed to owl you two's Hogwarts' letters when you were eleven, which was the result of a barrier arround Tomodoe. We do not know why there was a barrier in the first place and why it went down this year. Neverless, we tried to reach you each year but it was only this year that we were able to. But that's not why I wanted you girls to come to my study…" he gestured the girls to sit down before continued, "I'm not sure if you two know about the Dark Wizard that had risen for the second time. However, I want to warn you because you two just came to the Wizarding World. He is a dangerous man."

"Yes Professor, we know about him since my mom and my aunt went to this school when they were our age, do you remember Sonomi and Nadeshiko?" replied Tomoyo.

"Oh yes… They were some remarkable girls. Too bad their grandfather retrieved them from the school went Voldemort began to rise…" said Dumbledore, eyes became distant. He was lost in his memories…

"Ano… Professor?" asked uncertainly Sakura after minutes of silence. "Shouldn't we go to the feast?"

"Of course! We will present you girls to the whole school in the matter minutes." He said with a smile. "And to help you around the castle, Harry, Hermione and Ron will guide you around. Is that satisfied?"

"Hai!" the girls replied in the same voice before heading off to the feast, leading by Professor McGonagall.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To be continued… 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

Sorry about the length… it's shorter than my usual but hey, it's still 2,000+ words… Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter and please review!

YAY! My b-day is coming soon! I'm sooooo happy… lol I'm a little hyper sorry…

Also, I'll be working on the next chapter and I'll try to finish it soon though I'm more concentrated for my Naruto-fanfic… heh, sorry… -scratch head in embarrass-

Yue Hime


End file.
